


Who's Running The Ladyblog?

by Talvin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (Alya is just mentioned.), Bad Puns, Bored Chat, Drabble, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin
Summary: Alya lost her phone.  Chat finds it.  This is what happens.  (A very brief drabble based on something I wrote in an art-stream chat earlier today.)





	Who's Running The Ladyblog?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostedpuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedpuffs/gifts).



Despite an akuma attack earlier in the day, they still met for patrol. Ladybug arrived to find her partner intent on something in his hands.

"Have you read the Ladyblog today, MiLady? 'Ladybug Spotted At The Louvre!' 'Chat Noir Pawsed for Fan Pics!' 'Hawkmoth Bugging Paris!' 'Eiffel and I couldn't get up, so Chat Noir saved me!'" 

Ladybug groaned, and then her eyes widened in alarm. Chat's baton was still in its customary spot behind him, so how was he looking at the...she stuck her head over his shoulder and saw a familiar bug-charm.

"CHAT! Give Alya back her phone!"

**Author's Note:**

> Chat would give it back eventually, of course, but first he would upload some utterly purr-fect stories for their fans!


End file.
